


Not What You Think

by ShinyMilotics



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Lesbian Character, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Sewing, implied past Severa/Lucina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMilotics/pseuds/ShinyMilotics
Summary: A two-part series where Oboro and Selena learn much about each other.OR,Oboro and Selena sit down to sew together, sparks fly, and one thing leads to another.





	Not What You Think

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to Maddie and other gay hack contributors for their huge additions to the FE fandom. this pairing is uncharted territory for me, so I hope it satisfies. ❤

“Urgh!” Selena cried. “I don’t understand this at all! There are too many sashes and layers and things that I don’t know how to handle! Why is your clothing so damn complicated!”

Oboro giggled. “It’s your first time sewing a yukata, isn’t it?”

“ _Obviously_ it is,” Selena retorted back. “Otherwise I wouldn’t be having so much trouble. Usually a simple one-piece is no problem for a master seamstress like me,” she boasted, a signature smirk on her lips.

Oboro raised an eyebrow, not so much as looking up from the soon-to-be garment in her hands. “So you say! But nobody can call themselves a ‘master’ at sewing if they can’t put together a yukata or a simple kimono,” she said, resolute. “I can help you if you like.”

Selena _hmph’d_. “I don’t need your help,” she snapped.

“Mm,” Oboro mused, looking over at the piece of cloth Selena had in her hands. “By the looks of it, it sure looks like you could use some help,” she said.

“Are you _patronizing_ me?” Selena immediately bit back, absolutely refusing to let herself be insulted even in the slightest indirect manner. She'd meant to sound intimidating, but Oboro, yet again, didn’t even look up from her work.

“No, I’m just stating a fact,” Oboro said. “You’re a skilled worker, but you’re clearly used to sewing a much different style of garment. Here, see,” she said, pointing at a line Selena had just sewn. “Your lines are always straight, never diagonal. And they’re very well executed, but you’re going to want to try to do the same thing while working diagonally with your needle. It’s a little harder, but it can have beautiful results when you’re making a yukata,” she continued, eyes bright and full of something Selena had only spotted a few times in other people.

The rest of Oboro’s words were lost on Selena. She watched her in silence as she explained the tips and tricks of sewing Hoshidan garments. But their meaning was lost, because Selena was that enthralled by the passion with which Oboro’s words came. She smiled, and her eyes sparkled as she talked. It reminded her of someone back home. One of the only people she’d ever seen speaking about their passions with such zest.

“…Selena?” Oboro’s voice sounded, interrupting the girl’s thoughts.

“H-huh?”

“I said,” Oboro clarified, grinning. “It’s not that difficult of a skill to perfect if you practice on a few spare pieces of cloth. I can help you, if you like.”

Selena blushed. She didn’t even notice how far away her thoughts had taken her. “Y-yeah…Sure. That’d be good. To help me sew better, that is,” she said, words leaving her lips quicker than usual.

Oboro laughed again, briefly and quietly as was habitual with her. “Of course,” she said. She turned then, reaching over to grab a light-pink piece of cotton-woven cloth from the pile behind her.

“This should be good for you to practice,” Oboro said, handing the piece over to the other girl. Selena took it with somewhat shy hesitation.

“Thanks,” she said simply, taking it from Oboro’s hands.

The two sat in silence for another couple of minutes, concentrating on their respective pieces of work. The atmosphere brought a nostalgic sort of happiness to Selena. How long had it been since she last sat down and worked on something that made her happy, whilst in the company of someone she felt comfortable around? She was fond of Beruka and Lady Camilla, sure, but. They always seemed so busy with their own endeavors. So this definitely felt nice. Nice enough that she couldn’t help a smile from lighting up her face.

“Hey, that’s really good!” said Oboro’s sing-song voice, cutting through the thoughts in her mind.

“W-what is?”

“That!” Oboro exclaimed, pointing to the cloth in Selena’s hands. “You did some really good diagonal sewing there. If you can manage the same thing with your other piece, you’ll have a beautiful yukata in no time,” she said, genuine pride and reassurance emanating from her voice.

Selena blushed again. “Th-thanks,” she said, distracting herself by twirling a strand of crimson hair from one of her pigtails. “You really think it’s up to Hoshidan standards?”

“Absolutely!” Oboro said. “I really think you have natural talent. This stuff is pretty advanced. It really says something that you can do it so well on your first try!”

There it was again. That bright, absolutely-genuine tone of reassurance in her voice. The same tone that Selena had worked so hard to earn herself when she was a little girl.

Not that she’d ever let that show, of course.

“Well _duh_ I have natural talent,” she said, straightening her shoulders. “Just like with everything else I do.”

Oboro giggled. “If you say so, Selena.”

More silent minutes go by as the two work on their respective pieces of soon-to-be-clothing. Oboro works faster, but Selena is more of a perfectionist. She’ll re-do each and every inch of the yukata over and over if it means it’ll result in an end piece that’s pleasing to her eye.

She grunted in frustration; a particularly troublesome piece of her work trying at her patience. She looked up then, curious to see at what stage Oboro was at, and widened her eyes at what she saw. A white-and-red yukata was coming together beautifully, floral details adorning it along the edge of where the obi would go.

She felt humbled, all of a sudden.

“Hey,” she said, breaking the silence. “That looks really beautiful.”

“Hm?” Oboro said, looking up from her design. “Oh, this? It’s nothing, really! Just an idea that’s been scratching at me for a while now.”

“No, really! It looks really nice!” Selena exclaimed, rather abruptly. “I love the flowers. It would look perfect on someone like Lady Hinoka.”

Oboro’s eyebrows raised for a moment, then she smiled, her gaze shifting back down to the cloth in her hands.

“What?” asked Selena, suddenly flustered.

“Actually,” Oboro said, never moving her eyes. “I started on this garment with Lady Hinoka in mind. I’ve been wanting to make something for her ever since she helped train me on the naginata. I was hoping I would be able to give it to her as a gift once the war ended,” she mused.

Selena swallowed, a knot suddenly tugging at her throat. “Yeah. I know that feeling well.”

Oboro looked up then, her eyes searching for Selena’s. “Really?”

“Yeah. Back before I was…Before I came here. I used to always want to sew beautiful clothes for someone special too. But I never had the chance,” she said, her gaze dropping low. “There were always too many bad things going on.”

Oboro frowned. She wanted to punish herself, yet again, for assuming that Selena, like any other Nohrian, couldn’t possibly know what true suffering was like. That there was no way someone from Nohr could ever imagine what real pain was.

“I’m sorry,” she said, without thinking.

Selena’s eyes widened. “Huh?”

“I’m sorry, Selena,” Oboro repeated, her countenance soft. “You’ve been through a lot of bad things, too. And I guess I…I kind of assumed you wouldn’t even know what that was like,” her expression went sour. “What with you being a Nohrian and all.”

 _“Huh?!”_   Selena exclaimed, very nearly dropping the cloth and needle she had in her hands. “Well I’m not a Nohrian! _Gawds_ , you call yourself my friend but you didn’t even know _that?!”_

Oboro swallowed, her face feeling hot from the flush taking over her cheeks. “F-friend?”

“Uh, yes, _friend._  Do you think I would let you just boss me around with sewing if you weren't? Come on, Oboro! You’re sharper than that!”

Selena’s harsh, yet heartfelt words sent an unfamiliar spark coursing through Oboro’s veins. And after the initial shock of it was gone, she got around to really register what Selena had just said.

“So...you aren’t a Nohrian?”

Selena _tsked_ , setting down her materials and crossing both of her arms in front of her. “Duh I’m not,” she said. “I came from a land far away from here to serve Lady Camilla,” she explained.

“What land?”

“You…you wouldn’t know it,” Selena quickly said. 

Oboro’s eyebrow quirked up. “I’ve gotten to know a whole lot of places whilst serving the Hoshidan royal family,” she said. “I’m pretty sure that if it’s outside of Nohr, I’ll know where it is! You can tell me—”

“You don’t!” Selena interrupted.

“It’s…Somewhere _really_ far. You definitely don’t know it.”

“Oh,” Oboro said.

Oboro looked up then, studying Selena’s face. Her delicate features. Her dark red hair threatening to fall over her temple in the bits that weren’t held by her pigtails. The slight, yet so very obvious flush tinging her cheeks. The concentrated expression she wore as she worked the needle through the cloth.

She was cute. Really cute.

“Selena,” Oboro said, empowered by a force she couldn’t identify.

“Yeah?” Selena said, looking up for their gazes to meet.

“Do you…Have someone special?" asked Oboro.

Selena flushed, her heart beginning to beat faster. “What do you mean?”

“You…You know. Special special. Someone that you think about all the time,” Oboro said.

Selena frowned. “I…I mean. I guess I did, once. But I don’t know if I’ll ever see her again,” she said.

Oboro bit her lip. “So…it was a woman, then?”

A deep, very very obvious blush tinged Selena’s face then. “Y-yeah. What of it?!”

“Nothing,” Oboro said, serene. “Nothing wrong with that.”

Selena swallowed hard, watching as Oboro set her cloth and needle down on the table sitting in between them. Then, with only a second’s worth of hesitation, she crawled atop the table, looking down at Selena with intense eyes.

“Selena…Do you love someone?” Oboro asked.

“I…Yeah.” Selena answered. “But she’s not here.”  
  
Oboro’s skillful, slender fingers moved to take Selena’s chin in them, forcing her to look up.

“Can I kiss you?” Oboro asked.

Selena’s entire body felt suddenly lit up by an electric current. But she didn’t hesitate. “Yeah,” she whispered. “You can.”

Oboro breathed in for just a moment before she leaned down to join their mouths together. The moment those soft (so soft) lips touched her own, something powerful came over her. Something that told her that this was right, that she was right, that right here and now was exactly where she needed to be.

Selena, too, quickly dropped whatever cloth and needle and thread she held, instead occupying her hands by tangling them in Oboro’s indigo ponytail. She grabbed a fistful of that thick, luscious hair as she surrendered to the lips claiming hers. Though, perhaps “claiming” wasn’t the right word. Their mouths moved in unison; tongues touching and gliding along each other in sweet, tentative swipes.

Selena couldn’t remember the last time she’d felt this good. Perhaps it’d date back to when she was still home. When she had someone else in her arms. But for now, she couldn’t think of it. She couldn’t think of anything else. All she could do was sigh into Oboro’s mouth as they made out, all but forgetting the reason the two had come to meet here in the first place.

It was as if they weren’t almost strangers. Like they hadn’t just met only a mere few weeks ago. Like they’d been practicing these movements their entire lives. Selena couldn’t tell what, but something had always pulled her to Oboro; something she now knew, was too strong for her to fight. And so she did what she thought was the sensible thing to do: yield to whatever divine force had brought them together, and revel in the absolute bliss that was Oboro’s lips tangling with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com ♡


End file.
